Minka Mark
'''Minka Mark '''is a pink spider monkey with a talent for abstract art and is one of the main characters of Littlest Pet Shop. She is very hyperactive and known to be a chatterbox. But she can easily get distracted by things like food, shiny objects, or simply swinging on a tire swing. Minka is hyper and silly, just like Pinkie Pie. Her dragon, a Terrible Terror is Sunshine. And is the Padawan Teacher of Buttercream Sunday. Background In Grounded during a DNA test, it is initially included that she is a rare breed of monkey called a "Minkey". This conclusion is negated later when it turns out her test results got mixed up with Zoe's and that she is a normal kind of monkey (albeit a pink one). Personality Minka Mark is a very peppy little monkey, and to top it off she's also very hyper. She loves to spends her days painting and chatting it up. Or searching someone's head for food while they speak to her. Most-likely because she is a monkey, she just can't help but be distracted by even the simplest of things. Though it could also just be because she's too hyper to pay attention to one thing for long amounts of time. Minka's passion lies in art however, but not just any art: Abstract. There is nothing she likes more then just grabbing a few cans of paint and throwing it around at anything nearby, be it a canvas or a window. It has been revealed, however, that she cannot work under stress or pressure. When she realized that by selling her art and that it would no longer be fun, she went through a small meltdown that took Russell's apology to make her feel better and resume painting. In episode 9, "Dumb Dumbwaiter" It is revealed that she is highly claustrophobic when trapped in the dumbwaiter stating that she was a "space monkey" and went as far as screaming when in panic. Appearance Minka is a pink monkey with a long and lanky body with a bit of a tummy. Her tail is very long and curly and it seems to be a little bit darker then her skin/fur. Her eyes are bright blue in color. Her hair is a very pale shade of pink with few bangs right directly above her eye, while the rest of it is worn in pigtails at the top of her head, held with small blue bubble shaped pieces. When in her Jedi Master outfit, she wears a tan and dark brown tunic. With dark brown pants, and a brown double belt with clips for her Lightsabers and the top half and holsters for her pistols on the bottom half. Main Weaponry * 2 Astra Constable Pistols * 2 Pink Lightsabers * RT-32 Blaster Trivia * Gallery Minka (wielding her Lightsabers).png|Minka Mark wielding her Lightsabers Minka corrupted by the Sith (wielding her Lightsabers).png|Minka Mark corrupted by the Sith Minka Mark (Jedi Outfit).png|Minka Mark (Jedi Knight Outfit) Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Primates Category:Spider Monkeys Category:The Resistance Category:Gunners Category:Laser-Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Littlest Pets Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form IV Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Claustrophobic Characters